


I wanted you to be kind to me.

by Traphix



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traphix/pseuds/Traphix
Summary: "I hate you...""I hate you too..."
Relationships: One/Zero (Drag-On Dragoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I wanted you to be kind to me.

_I wanted you to be kind to me._

One felt the pain, it was getting harder and harder to breath. This pain was different. Unlike anything she had ever felt before. So cold. So, so dark…the intoner could feel her vision fading bit and bit. But no matter how much her vision was fading, she never lost sight of the woman in front of her. The root of all of this.

Or rather, the host for the root.

_The Flower._

She could hear it. She could hear the notes of the flower’s horrid song screeching in her ears like bells. The sound tiptoeing across her cold skin and filling her veins with venom.

_You were a failure. Just like the rest of them._

One’s eyes widened as she heard that wretched thing speak to her. She held her hands up to her bleeding chest, her life essence slowly, but surely fading away, and in that moment, her mind went back to Zero.

Zero watched on, not saying a single word.

One wondered…how much had Zero suffered before the abomination had taken her over. Did she really live? Did she laugh? Did she eat? Did she cry?

The intoner couldn’t be sure. And now in this time, her hour coming to an end, she wanted to know her. To understand her.

She hated her…she really did. One knew of everything that the flower planned to do. As much as she wanted to so badly to end Zero’s life, she could understand the task that the crude woman had been burdened with.

Two, Three, Four, and Five. Her beloved sisters murdered by Zero, all in the name of saving this world. Could she have really trusted Zero with this task? Or could she have trusted herself?

“…”

And in one second, the blonde felt her strength returning, even if just for a bit. She needed to know. She had to know.

Silence followed as One slowly wandered towards Zero, stumbling and struggling, but still managing to stay afoot. Meanwhile, the original looked on with a gaze of curiosity upon her features. One surely should’ve dropped dead by now.

“Don’t come any closer.” Said Zero. One didn’t listen. She just kept slowly, slowly, slowly…inching towards Zero.

A swing of Zero’s sword, followed by a cry of pain. Another swing, followed by another cry of pain. This continued on and on and until the sounds of pain turned into dull whispers on the lips of the dying girl.

The blonde eventually gripped the blade before another strike could connect, the edge of the sharp weapon digging hard into the palms of her hands. Her teeth were gritting hard, as she held onto the blade, a drop of blood dripping down her face.

“Fucking die, already!”

“…No.”

With the last bit of strength she could muster, One wrangled the sword away from Zero’s grip and tossed it to the side. A clang echoed throughout the halls as the blade landed next to Zero’s dead dragon, Mikhail.

And in an instant, One punched Zero in the face, hard. And then she followed with another one, the words that accompanied them filled with pain. And One made sure Zero felt every bit of her song.

“You’re awful.”

One more punch.

“I hate you!”

Another.

“I can’t stand to look at you!”

Another.

“You make me sick!”

Another.

“Why? Why, why, why, why, why?!” Each one of those whys was accompanied with a swift strike. And Zero? She just took the blows one by one, her face quickly scaring and bruising from the rough strikes.

One kept going and going and going until she had no energy left…and she collapsed forward, landing forward onto Zero, her cheek lying firmly on her chest. Neither one of them said a word. One just lied there for a moment…before slowly falling to the ground on her back, in front of her only living sister.

More silence ensued. She didn’t know how she was still even breathing at this point. Was it the flower playing another sick, twisted game? Was it just simple, sheer willpower. Who knew?

But now, she could feel it all coming to an end. That familiar cold feeling that she felt not that long ago…it was closing in. And this time, there was no fighting it. One last hurrah would take her to her grave, carried by the curse of the wretched flower.

“Zero…”

Zero just stared at her fleeting sister, slowly kneeling down in front of her, just staring. And staring. And staring.

“…Your name. Tell me your real name.”

And something sparked in Zero for that brief moment. She could hear the sounds of children laughing. And then the sounds of children crying. And in that moment, Zero wondered the same as One. What could’ve been if they weren’t fated to kill each other.

Zero spoke once more.

“…Rose.”

The halls went quiet for a moment. A smile found its way onto One’s face, and an empty laugh followed.

“Rose…how fitting…”

The blonde intoner reached up to grab the collar of Zero’s dress, pulling her forward so their faces were inches away from another.

“…I hate you.”

And with that final sentence, what little life One had faded away into nothingness, the flower’s evil essence evaporating from her body. Zero just stayed in her spot, right in front of One’s face.

“…I hate you too.”

Zero took her lifeless sister’s head and rested it onto her lap, reaching out to slowly stroke a strand of her hair.

“Stupid…”

_I wanted you to be kind to me._

**Author's Note:**

> understanding is good for the soul.


End file.
